Here We Are Again
by dool-sville-passions
Summary: Serena and Nate. What could happen? Everything! xoxo Gossip Girl!
1. Chapter 1

"Nate?!" Serena exclaimed.

Nate Archibald turned around to see Serena Van Der Woodsen walking up to him with a grin on her face. The kind that he was always happy to see and was almost never not attracted to. They were friends now and what happened in the past between was the past.

"S." Nate smiled. "What are you doing here?" They had just brushed shoulders walking down the streets of the Upper East Side.

"Im just getting some dinner. What are you doing right now?" Serena asked. He smiled and walked to her, "Nothing."

She smiled and they started walking. They didn't know where but when they saw a restaurant they liked they would know. It was about 8:30 at night and it would be good to have some company. "What's been new with Nate? I haven't seen you in a while. The last I heard about you was that you were dating Bree?" she asked curiously. He looked away and than looked at her, "Yeah I am, but its just weird."

Serena looked at a restaurant, "That one?" she asked. He looked and pushed Serena playfully, "Mind reader" he asked and stuff his tongue out at her. She laughed and said, "So what's so complicated with Bree?" They walked into the restaurant and given the fact that they are Upper East Siders and beautiful, they were immediately allowed to sit.

"I don't know, her dad and my dad didn't get along before. So it's not really easy for her to be with me. At first it was cute and she's great but I don't know if I can deal with that kind of relationship you know what I mean?" Nate said as he sat down. "Can't you talk to her dad or something?" She asked as she opened her menu. "I could but I don't want to do anything because it could get worst. Hopefully she'll tell her dad about it." He said.

"Im sure she'll do that eventually I bet she doesn't like being in a secret relationship with you either Archibald." Serena looked up. Nate smirked "Archibald? Have you been watching too much OC again? I know you love Summer but Serena." She flicked water in Nate's face, "Bite me."

The waiter came and Nate couldn't stop laughing as he kept trying to hit on Serena or as his hand brushed against her while he was trying to get their menus. He tried a couple pick up lines and Serena laughed and smiled and twirled her in the way that was gentle but not leading him on. Nate was used to this every time he and Serena went to a public place someone would hit on her and he found it funny.

When the waiter walked away Nate couldn't help himself he started laughing. "Serena come on, wear a mask or something!" Nate said. Serena laughed and said "Come on N, im on a date with you that would just be rude."

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that." He said. "Carter?" She asked. "No the other guy that I've been reading all about on Gossip Girl and from every other guy that wont stop talking about how hot you are." Serena looked shocked for a second. "Of course Carter! You can be so stupid sometimes." He said. "Shut up!" she said and laughed, "Plus I don't even know what going on with that."

"He's an asshat, I don't like him." Nate said. "Asshat N?" Serena laughed. "There's nothing else I can think of to describe him." He shrugged. "What's wrong anyway?" Nate asked. "I don't know I think there's too many secrets and im just really ready for a good relationship. Everybody has secrets and I can deal with that but there just seems something shady about Carter and I really don't want to get hurt again." She said.

"I don't understand why you're going out with him in the first place? He's bad news Serena. I don't like him." He said. "Nate you haven't even given him a chance, he's changed." Serena defended. "How would you know that? That's what you'd think S but he hasn't changed." Nate argued.

"Yes he has, he helped me. He's been there for me Nate." She said. "Been there for you? Of course, because he wants something for you Serena." He said. "What could he possibly want from me?" Serena asked confused. "Look at you, that's an easy question to answer." Nate said sipping his coke. "Your good for my self esteem N we should hang out more often." She smiled.

"We really should. I feel like I haven't seen at all this year. I never really did thank you by the way for what you did for me last summer." Nate said quietly. "Don't worry Nate, your welcome. Plus it was kind of fun being your girlfriend." Serena smiled. "Its me of course it was fun." He chuckled.

That's what he liked about Serena she understood him. Even though sometimes she wouldn't get something she knew most of the time when something was bothering him. Last summer, Serena had pretended to be Nate's girlfriend so he could continue an affair with a married woman. She covered for him and defended him through his whole relationship with the cougar. She eventually couldn't let him go and he had to give up her financial help so he could stop his affair. It was all over Gossip Girl and Serena knew it wasn't his best moment she has had the worst moments of her life sent out as a blast of Gossip Girl.

"Not me Nate." Serena smiled as she sipped on her drink. "When are you going to break with Carter Serena? I keep thinking he's going to hurt you." Nate said looking at her. "I don't know. I think you should trust him. What if he doesn't hurt me? He's been really good to me." She said. "How has he been there for you, you guys only spent the summer together." Nate blinked. "Wait what happened this summer?"

"Nothing" she said looking away as she saw the waiter approaching with their food. "Yum!" Serena exclaimed. The waiter once again looked at Serena and tried talking to her. He told her how beautiful she was and how she looked like a model. She blushed. Another good thing about Serena was how she received compliments like this and was still so humble.

"S." Nate said before starting to eat "How did he look out for you?" Eating some of her spaghetti, "I don't know if I really want to talk about it." She said. "Its me, you can tell me anything." He looked at her hoping to insure her she was still his best friend.

Serena looked down and said, "He's helping me find my dad." Nate looked shocked, "You've been looking for your dad?" He asked. "Yeah that's how I met Carter in the first place. I asked him to help me find my dad and I think this time I may have actually found him." She explained. "How long have you been looking for him?" Nate asked as he started cutting his chicken.

"A very long time." Serena said. "Why haven't you ever told me about this before?" He asked. "I don't know, I was kind of scared. I was scared that if I actually told someone about it, I would have expectations. I would expect to find him and if I didn't I don't think I could handle it. I just want to find him and be a part of his life, I want him to be a part of me and Eric's lives." Serena said.

"What about your mom does she know about this?" Nate questioned. "No, I haven't told her yet. You, Blair, Eric, Chuck, and Carter are the only people who know." She said as she twirled her spaghetti on her fork. "What is she going to say when she does find out?" He asked her and she stuffed her spaghetti into her mouth. "I don't know what should I do Nate? I don't want her to get mad at me for even looking for him but I want her to talk to him too."

"That's a complicated question." Nate began, "Either way Serena I think your going to have to tell her, how is she going to feel when she finds out that you and Eric have been making an effort to be a part of your dads life and you guys didn't even want to tell her what was going on? Its better to be honest and talk about it than not tell her and never know what's going to happen."

Serena smiled, "This is why my whole life and all your stupid comments are for, you give the best advice." She said smiling. "What can I say?" Nate grinned. "Don't say anything, especially something stupid before you ruin it!" She laughed. Nate suddenly had a devilishly gorgeous look on his face and threw a piece of his cut chicken at Serena. He started laughing, "Its hahahahha in your hahahahaha hair!" He said dying of laughter.

He saw the look on Serena's face and suddenly realized, "Were in a restaurant, your going to get us kicked out physco!" He said laughing but stopped when he didn't see any signs of her showing that she wasn't planning on throwing everything in the restaurant at him, "KICKED OUT S!" He said grinning.

Serena looked around, "Damn it N Ill get you!" Serena finished her food, "I will get you!" Nate had finished his food already leaving a couple pieces of chicken and some of his pasta on the side. "Are you ready Nate?" Serena got up and brushed herself off. "Don't forget I am going to get you!" She said as she pointed to Nate.

They paid for their food, and left the restaurant. They were now walking home. "Do you want me to walk you home Serena?" Nate asked. "Of course I do, look at how dark it is, I can't believe you had to ask." Serena said as she put her nose high in the hair. "Sorry!" he said laughing as Serena punched him. "For the record Serena, If I had you I would never think of doing something stupid to lose you. Your something worth fighting for and holding onto." Nate said as he looked at Serena and smiled. Serena smiled back at him and said, "Just because your sweet doesn't mean im not going to get you!"

They got to Serena's house and Nate said, "Well Van Der Woodsen here we are. I'll see you later." He said walking away. She was walking into her house when she turned around and ran over to Nate, "Nate!" He turned around. She hugged him.

"Call me" Serena said, "I will" Nate said.


	2. Fall Of The Risen

It was 12 o'clock and Serena was going to meet Carter at a café. She text him that she was there and she ordered a diet coke and sat there waiting for Carter to come. She thought about the things going on in her life, sometimes the hardest part abut being Serena Van Der Woodsen was that she had a really busy life. She didn't always get the chance to think about her choices which lead her to make the wrong ones. She wondered if there was any truth to what she had heard from her friends about Carter or if they just don't know him like she does. She really liked him.

Just than Carter Baizen walked up and sat down. "Hey." He said while smiling. "Hey" she said grinning. "How are you?" Carter asked. "Im good, im starving though!" She said looking over the menu. After he laughed he added "Serena Im going out of town this week, I'll see when I get back. Im sorry I have some business and it wont take too long." Serena looked up "What kind of business?" "You know just business, stuff for a company im working with." He said. "You've kind of been a little secretive Carter. If there is anything you need to tell me or anything on your mind, im there for you. I don't want to push you to share everything with me but I want to be someone you can tell anything to. Okay?" Serena said. "Serena please don't worry, there is nothing going on. Its just business." He assured.

Serena smiled, "Okay! Lets eat!"

"No, No, Stop man." Nate said into the phone. "She's great in bed Nathaniel I just thought you should know." Chuck paused, "Well you would, but im sure I've taught her something." "Okay you see, this is why I always to insist that something is really wrong with you." Nate said as he chuckled. "Its not wrong to be amazing at –" Nate cut him off, "Im hanging up Chuck." "Alright alright, what's going on with you and whatever her name is now?" Chuck questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nate come on, how many girls have you been with? I can't keep up with who it is now. Although I did see a redhead on Gossip Girl. Well done Nathaniel." Chuck smirked. "Stop it. Her name is Bree. I met her after my back packing trip didn't go to well with Vanessa." He said. "Oh and what happened with her?" He asked. "I don't know, I guess after spending a whole month with her, I just realized that maybe I could be friends with her but I don't think I really want to be in a relationship with her." Nate explained.

"Well good, because I would not have wanted you to come to the high society events with that on your arm." He said as Nate laughed. "Well im going to go, lets do something one of these nights okay?" He asked. "Im holding you to your word Nathaniel."

Serena was in Carters apartment, and they were sitting of the sofa kissing. "I really don't want you to go" she said as Carter cut her off by kissing her. "Me neither" he said as he trailer his fingers up and down her arms. Just than Serena's phone rang. "Its my mom I have to get this," she said as she got up, "but im sure it will just be a second." She smiled. "Hello?" "Serena where are you?" "Im with Carter right now mom, is everything okay?" She asked. "Yes everything is fine darling just come home soon because I have to go have dinner with an investor for a new project and I wanted to know if you were going to be home soon." Lily said. "Yeah, I'll be home in like a couple hours." She said. "Okay, call me when you get home dear." Lily told her. "Okay have fun at dinner, bye." Serena said and hung up the phone.

She went back to Carter and saw him on his phone texting someone. "So where were we?" she said as she kissed him. After a couple of seconds he pulled back, "Im pretty sure there but I have to go, im sorry." He stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked confused. "Im going to leave tonight, I have to catch my plane." He told her. "Your leaving tonight Carter?" Serena asked. She was obviously not under the impression that Carter was leaving tonight and she at least wanted some time with him. "Yeah im sorry Serena when I come back im going to make it up to you." He said as he kissed her and smiled. "Okay." She said as she kissed him.

After 1 hour she was home. She was bored and she was watching television. Just than she opened up her phone to see a Gossip Girl post.

**What's wrong N? The waters aren't calm with your new girlfriend? I guess someone hasn't revealed a certain secret to the holder of her fortune has she? Don't worry N, im sure if it were me, I would claim you in a heartbeat, or the speed of bullet, whatever's faster. Spotted: N and his new girl having an argument outside his hotel. There wasn't any screaming but you could tell by the way they were talking neither was pleased. Im right here N! **

Serena closed her phone. She knew that Bree hadn't told her father about her and Nate yet and that it bothered him but she didn't know he would get so upset. So she decided she would call him, but when she opened her phone to dial his number she thought she could just go over there and visit him. No one was home, Lily was at her dinner with the investors and Eric was with Jonathan so she could just go over to his place.

About half an hour later Serena showed up at Nate's door wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a navy blue cardigan. She wasn't too dressed up but when you're Serena Van Der Woodsen you look gorgeous. She knocked on his door; she didn't hear anything for a couple seconds. So she knocked again, and he still hadn't come to the door, so she attempted one last time. When she hadn't heard anything the third time, she just guessed he wasn't home so she walked away.

"Serena?" she heard someone say behind her. "Nate! Are you dead? I was knocking for like 2 hours." She said as she walked in his apartment. "This is nice Nate, and clean surprisingly." She said laughing. "Well what can I say?" He said shrugging his shoulders. "So I read about you and Bree on Gossip Girl." "She knows already?" Nate asked shocked. "Yeah its Gossip Girl she knows everything." Serena said.

"I don't know Im just wondering since I want to be with her but I can never take her to any society events because she hasn't told her father. It was hot keeping it a secret for a while but now I just want to be with someone. You know what I mean?" Nate asked. "I really do." She nodded. "Carter is out of town for a week and he told me its for business but I don't know it feels like something is up with him. I just want to know what it is but then what if im just being paranoid and there's nothing. I just get the vibe from him and I don't know if I want to be a part of that anymore." Nate looked at her and he got off the couch. "You hungry?" He asked her. "No, I ate." "Well your eating again because I am." He smirked. "You are the worst Nate Archibald." She said as she smiled and got up to follow him to the kitchen. "So are you saying you want to end things with Carter?" Nate asked. "No, I don't because I really like him but I just don't know. I hate feeling confused."

"That's the thing with relationships S, they're so confusing. I don't know what I want, and I don't know if I want to be with someone who can't even decide when she wants to really be with me. It's frustrating." He said as he removed the chicken nuggets from the freezer. "I know what you mean. Should a relationship even feel like this? Like you you're always second guessing? Serena asked. "I don't know. Sometimes there are things that you wont know and you'll feel like there's something that's always going on, but you have to know where its worth it or not." He explained. "I don't know if it's worth it." She said as she watched Nate put the nuggets in the oven.

"Than maybe you shouldn't be in a relationship with him." Nate said. "Well what about your relationship N?" She asked. "I really like her. I think im going to give her space and time to figure it out, it's a lot on the line. Our fathers really didn't like each other." He evaluated his relationship while getting the fries out. "You should, she seems great. When are you going to introduce us! I don't even really know her!" Serena exclaimed. "Soon S." He said smiling up at her.

She walked over to the couch and laid down, he followed her. "I found the funniest picture yesterday." Nate said as he started laughing. Serena started to laugh watching Nate laugh. "What picture?" He walked into his room and got a picture. It was Serena Nate and Blair. Serena remembered that picture. She had jumped onto Nate and Blair's arm and all three of them had lost their balance and were on the floor laughing. Nate's leg was on Serena's, Blair hand with in Nate's face, and Serena's body was across Blair. They couldn't stop laughing and had the most disgusting expression on their faces.

"Oh my gosh, you have to burn this!" Serena said laughing as she feel over on Nate's bed. "I can't even believe I kept it all this time! Why would I do that to us?" He laughed and he sat down on this bed. "Your evil!" Serena laughed and she pushed Nate. He pulled her hair and than he got up and ran when he saw that she had that devious look on her face, they were running around his couch and Serena was trying to catch him. They were laughing and Nate ran into this room and went the other side of his bed, Serena jumped on the bed and leaped onto Nate. He fell over. They were laughing really hard.

"Ow!" Nate said. "Are you going to pull on my hair again?" she said as she pressed harder on the hand that was resting on Nate. "No!" She pressed harder "No!" She got up and started laughing, and than he pulled her and she landed on top of him. "Im going to kill you!" She said laughing. Than she looked at Nate and he was laughing and he looked so gorgeous. He stopped when he saw the way she looking at him.

"What?" he said. Than she kissed him because it was painful not to. "Serena" he said when they pulled apart to breathe. She just kissed him again and let her hands wander in this hair and he put his hands on her back.

She put her hands on his neck and kissed him again and than he took off her cardigan. She sighed when he kissed her neck and let his hands get lost in her hair.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the oven. The nuggets were done. They looked at each other for a second still on the floor and noticed that Nate didn't have a shirt on and Serena wasn't wearing her cardigan. They didn't say anything they just looked at each other. "Nate" Serena started. "Im so sorry." "No don't be sorry. I don't want you to be sorry." He said as he touched her waist. She looked at him and said "I can't. Im sorry. I uh I have to go." Serena got up without trying to find her cardigan and left.

Nate watched her leave and than put his head back down on the carpeted floor and thought about what happened.


	3. GI War

Nate Archibald turned as he heard his cell phone ringing again. "What the hell?" He said as he reached over to grab his cell phone. He saw the name on the phone and immediately remembered that he had a lunch date with Bree that afternoon. "Damn." He said as he picked up the call. "Hello?" He said. "Nate where the hell are you?" Bree Buckley screamed into the phone. "I'm so sorry, Oh My God what time is it?" Nate asked. "It's like 2 o'clock Nate." Bree said. "I'm sorry." He said rubbing his eyes. "We had a date at 1 O'clock and I'm calling you an hour later and you expect me to accept sorry?" She asked. "I'll be there in like half an hour." He asked hoping that would make her forgive him.

"Okay. Hurry up." She said and he could tell that she was smiling. "Bye." He said and got out of bed. After he hung up on Bree, he looked at his phone and noticed that there were two missed calls. Both of his missed calls were from Serena. He had fallen asleep and he got upset. He wished that he hadn't fallen asleep and could have talked to Serena. Nate knew that what happened yesterday was wrong but he wanted to talk to her and see how she felt. Nate didn't want to make her feel awkward or anything but he wanted to know how he felt. He thought he should get ready for he could call Serena back but he had to get ready for Bree, but he clicked call anyway. Than he quickly hung up and put his phone down, after staring at it for a second started getting ready.

"You Kissed Nate Archibald!" Blair Waldorf yelled. Serena Van Der Woodsen hid behind her pillow and said "Stop B!" "Why did you kiss Nate?" Blair asked. "It just, it happened." Serena tried her pathetic excuse out. "How does something like that just happen S?" She asked. "He was just there and I don't know it just happened." Serena said laying flat on her bed. "Have you been reading Gossip Girl? Nate has a girlfriend." Blair said as she got off the bed. "I know! I have a boyfriend too." She said following Blair. "So why would you kiss him?" Blair asked going through Serena's fridge. "I don't know." She said sitting down in one of the stools. "Do you like him?" Blair asked suddenly looking at Serena shocked. "No! Oh God No! I don't like Nate! He's just a friend and it was just a kiss! I do not like Nate!" She said hoping to wave the thought from Blair's bed.

"Are you sure S? I would not judge you." She said looking at her. "Trust me, I do not like him. It was just a kiss B." She said pulling out a container from the fridge. "My mom went to this dinner last night and she brought some lasagne home. Want some?" She said putting the container on the table. "Yes." Blair said getting up and walking over to the cupboard with the plates. "Forget about me B, what's going on with you?" She said putting the lasagne in the oven. "I don't mean to sound crazy but Chuck is ruining my life! That's not even good enough, he is ruining EVERYTHING. I have to destroy him." Blair screamed. "Calm down, and step away from the drawer with the knives." She said putting her hands in the air. "I'm being serious S. Chuck is being totally weird and the thing is I'm totally in love with him." She said taking the food out the oven.

"Hello?" Bree's voice came on the phone. "Where are you? I just pulled in." Nate said. "I decided you deserved a punishment. I ate already. So just come to the front." She said. "Alright." Nate said letting out a little chuckle. He wasn't hungry anyway. Nate pulled up to the front of the coffee shop and Bree opened to door and got into his car. "You know Nate, if you weren't so amazing I would totally be upset right now." Bree said giving Nate a quick kiss. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm totally amazing than." He said. "So where do you want to go?" Nate asked. "I don't know let's go to your place." She said.

It kind of got Nate a little upset that she always wanted to go to his place. He knew that her Dad didn't know about them and it would possibly ruin their relationship if her Dad found out, but he didn't know how long he could deal with keeping something like this a secret. "Nate, don't be mad." Bree said putting on her hands right above his elbow. "I'm not mad." He said looking at the road. "Yes you are and I know why. I'm going to tell my Dad about us by the end of the week or next week." She said and Nate looked at her. "You are?" He asked. "I promise." She said smiling. Nate smiled. "I want to take you to this event that's going on, and it's going to be amazing. I have to go buy a dress, especially because you're going to be there. My Dad wants me to be happy and you make me happy, so why wouldn't he let us be together?"

Serena feel down on her couch with a bowl of ice cream, whip cream, and chocolate syrup. "You guy's are good together. Don't let him screw everything up. Don't let you ego get in the way either B. You love him." She said. "I do but the way he acts sometimes, all involved in Bass Industries. He still has time for me but I don't know. I have to make sure he is not cheating on me." Blair said. "Chuck is not cheating on you!" Serena yelled. "S this is Chuck, not some guy who sits in front of the surveillance camera all day. These damn secretaries all want him." She screamed. "Chuck doesn't want them! Chuck wants you!" Serena assured her. "What if he gets bored with me? What if now that we're in a relationship he's not going to have as much fun?" Blair asked her. "B it's you and Chuck. Do you think those problems ever even need to be thought of?" She said eating some ice cream.

"I'm just scared." Blair said. "Don't be. You have nothing to worry about. Chuck loves you." Serena said. Blair smiled and asked "How's everything going to with registering into Brown?" "I'm, um, I'm not going to Brown." She said looking down. "Why aren't you going to Brown?!" She screamed. "I don't know, I can't go without you. You're my sister. I have to be here for my mom and Eric. I can't leave them. I feel like the only reason I'm strong is because of you guys how can I leave?" She said. "S are you crazy? You have to go!" She said sitting next to Serena. "I can't. I can't even think about going. I already got some registration forms for New York University. I have to be here for my family." Serena hugged Blair. "I hope you don't regret this." Blair said stilling hugging Serena. "I know I wont."

"Stoppp." Bree said giggling as Nate was kissing her. They had already arrived at Nate's place and were on his couch now. Bree kissed Nate and started to take off her shirt. "I know your mad about me not telling my Dad about us yet but trust me, I'm going to make sure I'm worth the wait." She said as she started kissing Nate's neck. "I know you're going to be worth it." He said into her ear. She giggled and started to take his shirt off. They kissed and she lay down on top of him and then they had sex.

She got up when she heard her phone ringing. "I'm so sorry hold on." She answered her phone it was her father. "Hello?" She said. "Hey darling. Where are you?" Her Father said. "I'm at Kristen's house dad." Bree said as she started putting her clothes on. "Well there is someone here to see you." He said. "What? Who?" Bree asked. "I found you an amazing date for Wendy and Tom's event this Saturday. She looked at Nate and told him to get up and get dressed. "That sounds amazing." She said. "I'm going to come and pick you up." He said. "What? No Dad it's okay. I can find a room home. Don't worry." "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, I'll be there at 6." Bree said. "Okay Darling." He hung up. "Nate you need to drop me home right now!" She screamed. "Why what's wrong?" Nate said. "My Dad wants me to meet someone so I have to go. He's expecting me home at 6." Bree explained. "Okay. Let's go." Nate said as he finished getting dressed.

"I don't like Carter." Blair said. "What why?" Serena asked. "You know about the history I have with Carter. That doesn't have anything to do with it. Even when I was in a relationship with him, you said it yourself he's no good. Now you're going out with him? Come on, you have to know that there is nothing goof about him." She explained. "That's before I knew him. He's helping me find my Dad B." She said. "What? You're looking for your Dad?" Blair asked her shocked. "Yeah." She said. "Since when?" She asked. "I have been looking for him for a long time. We went to Santorini looking for him a long time ago, but than he found him in Fiji. I don't know I guess we just had a connection than. He's actually a good guy B. It was hard to see at first but he is." Serena said.

"I had no idea that you were even looking for him S." Blair said sitting down beside Serena. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to say it out loud and believe that I would actually find him. I didn't want to get my hopes up." Serena said. "Don't worry. I'm going to be hear with you through this." Blair said holding Serena's hand. Suddenly Blair's phone started ringing. It was a text message and Blair opened it and smiled. "Chuck?" Serena said making a face. "Yes, it is. He wants me to come to his office." Blair said as she started typing back a response. "Why?" Serena said. "Never mind I don't want to –" She was interrupted by Blair saying, "Office sex I hope." "See this is what I didn't want to know. I can never go into that office again."

Nate had dropped Bree off at her house and was now driving back. He thought that he would go see Chuck since he wanted to have drinks anyway. He was driving and he started thinking. He wondered what kind of event Bree wanted to take him to, and he began thinking if she was even going to tell her Dad about them. Nate thought about his kiss with Serena. He didn't even want to think about that, how could he have kissed Serena? He hadn't even seen her in a long time and than when he started hanging out with her again he kissed her? He had a girlfriend anyway. He would talk to Serena and tell her that nothing could happen. She had a boyfriend too, she probably felt the exact the same way and it was probably a mistake.

He got into the elevator and got up to the suite. Nate knocked on the door and Serena answered. "Hey Nate." She said as she moved out the way so he could walk in. "Serena, how are you?" Nate said. "I'm good, how are you?" She said sitting down. "I'm good. Is Chuck here?" He said wondering if what happened between him and Serena was a mistake. She looked gorgeous. He almost wanted to kiss her again. "He's at Bass Industries." She said looking at him like he was stupid. "You're stupid." She said smiling. "You're stupid and it's 8 o'clock shouldn't he be home?" Nate asked. "Well Blair went over there.." They both started laughing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Serena said. "Talk about what?" He said. "Nate. The kiss." She said suddenly getting shy. "I'm really sorry Serena, I hope I didn't make you feel like you had to kiss me." He said sitting down on the couch. "You didn't. I kissed you because I wanted to, you didn't make me do anything." Serena said trying to make sure he understood that he didn't make her do something that she didn't want to do and that he shouldn't feel bad or blame himself for the kiss. "Okay." Nate said smiling. "Does your girlfriend know?" She asked. "No, I didn't tell her." He said. "Are you planning on telling her?" Serena asked again. "I don't think so." Nate said wondering if she wanted him to tell her.

"Okay, do you want to watch some TV?" Serena asked getting the remote. "Sure." He said taking of his jacket. Serena turned on the TV and saw "The Notebook" going on, and started to sit on the couch. "We're not watching this." Nate said trying to grab the remote from her hand. "Yes we are." She said holding the remote out of his reach. "Why would I want to watch this?" He said. "Because it's a beautiful movie." She said smiling. "Not good enough, we are not watching this." Nate said.

Even thought Nate said he wasn't going to watch this he was watching the movie. Serena started to get emotional at some parts and she put her head on Nate's shoulder. "Nate, I think I have something to tell you." Serena said. "What?" He asked. "I'm not going to Brown." She said. "What? Why are you not going to Brown?" Nate asked shocked. "I don't know, I don't feel right. I thought I could go to Brown but I can't and I don't want to. I think I'm going to New York University." Serena told Nate. "Are you sure this is what you want? Brown is a great school." Nate looked at Serena. "I'm sure." Serena put her head back on Nate's shoulder.

They watched the movie, and by the time it ended Nate was laying on the couch and Serena was laying on top of him.


End file.
